


Long Live the Costumed Hearts

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, M/M, Patrick's so done with Pete's shit, Pete the Fucking Dinosaur, Post-Hiatus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touring, Trick Or Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: When the meeting was all set and done, details ironed out, other than the set list and other minor details that would be worked on here and there, the calm that followed the end of a meeting was filled with shuffling papers and people getting up and shaking hands, but Pete’s voice cut through the quiet, soft and grumble from his sulking corner.“You can at least let us wear costumes on stage.”Patrick rolled his eyes and was about to turn to Pete, about to tell his husband to‘Please act like a fucking adult for once,’when their manager, let out a hum, causing the four of them to snap their attention to her. It was the same hum that usually means she’s considering it, that she’s actually thinking about it.“Actually, Pete,” She started with a smile on her face, “That’s not a bad idea.”And everything about Pete just glowed with childlike excitement and glee, while Patrick let his head fall onto the table in defeat.Pete Wentz and Halloween….Patrick wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle thaton fucking tour.





	Long Live the Costumed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's my contribution to the Trick or Pete collection organized by the wonderful [ SnitchesAndTalkers ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchesAndTalkers) and [Flame_and_Jade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade) ! This fic is not beta’d at all and just started out as rambling, so I apologize if it’s not the best lol
> 
> Also, [Flame_and_Jade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade), who is also the best cheerleader in the world, did a quick and hilarious pic of this chaos, that’s going to be on my [Tumblr](shatteredmirrors-and-lace23.tumblr.com). Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (also, weird little side note. I have no clue why it's saying this is posted on 11/1/17, when it's a little past 9pm on Halloween night, but I noticed that Ao3 tends to jump the date whenever I post past 8pm...oh well... Happy Halloween Everyone!)

When it all started out, it was supposed to be something simple and fun, making light in a rather unfortunate situation, at least that’s what Patrick had hoped.

It had started when the band had met with the tour crew and managers, discussing the dates for the upcoming tour and aspects of its stage production, and other things. But when the list of finalized tour dates was passed around, Pete had been _more_ than a little displeased when his eyes landed on a certain dates on the piece of paper. “Dude, _really?!_ You’re making us do a show on Halloween?” The bassist gestured wildly at the paper.

“That’s the only date the arena was available, if not we would have to miss the Dallas Tour date, and Dallas is  a non-negotiable stop,” their manager Emma, explained easily to Pete, writing something in her ever growing day-planner, not looking up once.

“But but but….,” Pete tried to argue, however his reproach sounded more like a whine coming from a five year old child rather than a thirty-something year old bassist, “ _That’s Halloween_!” But Emma finally shifted her graze from the colorful pages of her planner to look at Pete with a delicately raised eyebrow, her brown eyes hard with a sense finality that screamed _‘No is no. Get over it’_. If anyone could handle Pete, other than Patrick, it was their fucking manager, who Patrick swears has the patience of a saint considering how much she’s been through with them all….especially Pete. 

And Pete, being the giant man-baby he was known to be, sank back into his chair with a grumble something about ‘ _ruining Halloween with a stupid tour stop_ ’, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head with a childish pout, arms crossed over his chest as he sulked for the remainder of the meeting, causing Joe and Andy to snicker, while Patrick rubbed his temples, muttering a soft “ _I’m sorry about him_ ,” to the table.

When the meeting was all set and done, details ironed out, other than the setlist and other minor details that would be worked on here and there, the calm that followed the end of a meeting was filled with shuffling papers and people getting up and shaking hands, but Pete’s voice cut through the quiet, soft and grumble from his sulking corner.

“You can at least let us wear costumes on stage.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and was about to turn to Pete, about to tell his husband to ‘ _Please act like a fucking adult for once_ ,’ when their manager, let out a hum, causing the four of them to snap their attention to her. It was the same hum that usually means she’s considering it, that she’s actually _thinking_ about it.

Patrick felt his stomach drop, because _no_.

No, she _couldn’t_ ….she _wouldn’t_ ….

“Actually, Pete,” She started with a smile on her face, “That’s not a bad idea.”

And everything about Pete just glowed with childlike excitement and glee, while Patrick let his head fall onto the table in defeat.

Pete Wentz and Halloween….Patrick wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle that on fucking tour.

**…**

 When tours were planned, they are usually done between eight and six month in advance, which means that gave Pete eight to six months to _plan_ his costume. And if Patrick was going to be honest, it was the longest eight to six month of his _life_.

“Oh my God, we should totally do a couple costume.”

“No Pete.”

“We can, like be totally be Captain America and Iron Man, we can make the Stony Ship reality, babe! The fans would love it!”

“Pete, no.”

“Dude! You can be the Sally to my Jack! Like, we just need some shirt and some face paint and it would be awesome.”

“I’m just going to ignore you right now.”

“ _Or or or_! We can do Ghostbusters!”

That one actually made Patrick stop and think, if even for just a moment, but then he shook off the idea because that would only be _encouraging_ Pete’s madness, which honestly, Patrick would normally do, but when it came to Halloween, he’d rather save himself the headache.

“We did Ghostbusters for a photo-shoot years ago Pete…and the answer is still no.” Patrick pinched at the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the impeding headache that was sure to plague him for the next couple of months over his whole costume debacle. “Look, _if_ we’re going to do the costume thing-”

“Which we totally _are_.”

“It has to be like what Emma said- _Simple and do-able_. We’re probably do the costume change while the intermission video is playing, so that’s what? Six, seven minutes tops? It can’t be something overly extravagant.”

“What do _you_ have in mind then?” Pete questioned from his spot in the passenger seat of their car.

“I don’t _know!_ Maybe the Superman shirt underneath a dress shirt, a pirate, or something _simple_. _”_

Pete looked thoughtful for a moment, like he was actually considering one of Patrick’s suggestions as they parked in the driveway of their home.

“…..If I’m going to do the pirate, I’m getting a real fucking parrot.”

Patrick wanted to bang his head _so hard_ against the steering wheel, it would put him out of his _misery,_ instead, he covered his face with his hands and let out a long groan.

**…**

“We should bring back the Suitehearts costumes, give them a updated twist! The fans would like it.”

“No.”

“Oh come on! We have everything in storage, I’m sure the management team wouldn’t mind putting in a little to get them tailored and redone, it’ll be fun.”

“No, Pete.”

“But you look so good in yellow, and with the lipstick heart…”

“For fucks sake Pete, _no!”_

There’s a silence that falls over the studio, Pete laying down on the plush sofa while Patrick works on a mixing of a new song, eyes trained on the screen of his laptop.

“How about I’m the Pizza and you’re the delivery guy?”

“How about I divorce you?”

“You’re no fun,” Pete pouts before standing up with a long, drawn out sigh and placing a loud, smacking kiss to Patrick’s cheek from where he’s seated, nose deep in Garage Band. “But it could be super _simple_ , like I just where a pizza shirt and you have a shirt that says ‘ _Pizza Delivery’_ like, it’s simple, easy, and practical.”

“Pete….”

“I mean, it’s better than the sexy student and teacher outfit I picked out a few months ago online, I mean, you got the glasses and the suits, and all I had to get is the plaid skirt…”

“Oh for the love of-!” Patrick swiveled around in his chair to look at the bassist, “You’re _not_ wearing that on _stage_! There will be _children_ there, Peter.” And without another glance, turned back to his laptop screen with a huff. As much as he loved Pete and his adoration for Halloween, this whole costume thing was getting ridiculous, so much so that he just wanted to throw Pete a fucking pumpkin costume and let that be the end of it.

Pete rolls his eyes with another heavy sigh, “Fine,” he mutters before Patrick catches the barest beginnings of a grin spread across his face from the corner of his eye, sly, smooth, and dangerously sweet with mischievous intentions. Pete leans back over to Patrick, looping his arms around his shoulders, his voice turning sultry and low as lips drop to tease close to his ear. “You said _no_ for on stage….I bet we can use that costume in other places…don’t you think _Mr. Stumph_?”

Patrick stopped in his tinkering of a new song to actually think about his remark, cheeks beginning to pink in realization of what he actually replied. Before he could thinking of some witty retort, Pete leaned over Patrick’s shoulder, fingers dancing easily over the keyboard of his MacBook to save his progress, before he closed the top shut. Patrick didn’t have tie to think, not when his husband, the love of his life, the biggest thorn his side, was moving himself to sit comfortably in his lap, war whiskey eyes brining with playful, burning lust, and an idea clearly playing in his head.

Needless to say, when all was said and done, Patrick _still_ didn’t approve of the costume for the _stage_ , however did begin to developed an appreciation of the way Pete’s ass looked amazing in said plaid skirt….maybe too much of an appreciation, but Patrick wasn’t about to say that out loud.

**…**

The infamous Dallas Halloween Tour date was already here, and was Pete literally bouncing off the walls like a child who devoured way too much candy that would have been humanly possible, joyfully excited over the show. To Patrick, it was just another tour date, just another show, just another night on the stage, singing to their fans and just basking in how far they’ve become from that little basement band all those year ago.

The only difference between today and all of the other days, was the fact that some people in the audience were wearing costumes, and they themselves were allowed their own little changes during one of the video intermissions in their set.

Much to Pete’s dismay, Patrick stood firm and _refused_ to do a couple costume, instead, while they had a shirt intermission between songs, paid homage his all-time favorite cartoon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, by changing into a green TMNT screen-tee under his jacket, while wearing the ionic Leonardo blue eye mask. Joe decided on doing a Frankenstein-like look, having found two plastic bolts that would easily stick to the skin on his neck, while having one of the make-up artist on tour doll him up in a light dusting of green and some eyeliner-drawn stitched artfully placed along his face and neck, while Andy had gone with his own spin on Captain America, chest bare, but slinging the red, white, and blue shield along his back while donning the dark blue helmet-mask that covered half his face.

As for Pete, he decided to be rather secretive about his costume, grinning whenever someone had asked him what he was going to be, only revealing that Emma had approved of said costume two weeks before, and that they would all have to wait and see at the show.

Speaking of the bassist….”Where’s Pete?” Patrick asked, scouring the wings for his husband as they were about to head back on stage, instruments in hand and the roar of the crowd just beyond the wall of curtains that shielded them.

“Changing still,” a tech had answered easily, guiding Patrick through the backstage maze of amps and wires and countless people to his designated. “He said he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

 “Do _you_ know what it is?” the blond asked the long-time tech, nervousness gnawing at his insides, along with a touch of fear as to what madness his husband was about to unleash on stage and on the audience.

The tech laughed and nodded. “I can’t tell you exactly what it is, but let’s just say, it’s pretty genius, even for Pete.” And before Patrick could ask the tech if he was going to want to punch Pete in the dick when all this was set and done, the singer hear the stagehands shout their cues, signaling Patrick to get into position.

Straightening the fabric of his mask securely over his eyes as the part of the stage he was standing on started to lift, he took a few measured breaths fingers fitting expertly over the frets on the neck of his guitar, ready to strum out the first few chords of _Uma Thurman_ as he heard Joe begin to play the Munster’s sample. ‘ _Fitting,’_ he thought with a smile, thinking about how Joe resembled _Herman Munster_ quite a bit while in costume, and how the timing seemed right for the show and Halloween.

As soon as Patrick made his entrance to the stage, everything came easy, the words, the chords, the moves, everything. He could vaguely make out some costumes in the audience as he looked out into the crowd, before turning to see if he could spot Pete and his very secretive costume, and although he doesn’t _see_ him right away, he knows Pete’s playing his bass, he can still _hear_ his parts through the thundering feedback of the amps.

It’s probably towards the end of the first chorus, when he hears the audience roar with new life, people screaming and cheering at something behind him. Without losing a beat or dropping a note, Patrick turns around and nearly stops singing all together at the newest addition to enter the stage.

Cameras are flashing more than before, and the roar of the audience is deafening, so much so that even Patrick has a little bit of trouble hearing himself, but nearly everything fades out when he sees _it_.

There, making its entrance from stage right, skipping along the length of the platform was none other than an orange, six foot, _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ , donning old black Vans and his black and red bass somehow slung over the stupidly big head and tiny body of the costume while playing along to the song without so much of a hitch, as if everything was normal.

Except, this wasn’t.

This was Pete was dressed in a _fucking blow-up Dino Suit_.

While the singer wanted be mad, he just couldn’t be at his husband, instead, Patrick lost it, moving away from the mic to give into the full body laugh that made him bend over his guitar,  Joe do the same, giving Pete a hi-five as he walked up to the bassist, leaning in to get in sync, but Joe being unable to keep a straight face throughout it all, even as Pete, in all his T-Rex glory, skipped away as best as he could without tripping over the his inflatable tail. Never skipping a single beat, Pete kept walking, bobbing his head, and even jumping around with rather impressive balance and grace considering what he was wearing, and at one point even doing a rather lame, but entertaining attempt of his famous spin, having lost a little bit of balance mid-way.

When the song ended, Pete made his way over to the front of the stage over to the additional mic stand, the body of his costume moving awkwardly as he did, walking almost in a waddle. As Pete came closer into view Patrick could that Pete was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but none of that seemed to matter because that stupidly blinding grin of his as wide as ever as he leaned the neck part of his suit, where the mesh vent was located, to speak into the microphone.

He grasped at the microphone stand awkwardly, the costume making finer movements more difficult, but nonetheless it was comical for everyone watching, including his bandmates. "Can you all hear me?"

 _"YES!!"_ The crowd had shouted back in response, causing Patrick to grin and Pete to laugh into the mic. "Awesome! You guys like our costumes?" Another wave of flashing lights and screaming washed over the arena.

Patrick leaned into his own mic, turning to look at Pete before speaking into it. "I was not excepting this," he chuckled, the voice filled with bemusement, eyes bright and heart racing with show-adrenaline that always made him braver, his own little dose of instant courage  "Like, in all honesty I was preparing for the worst, but _this_...,” he gestures to the T-Rex suit his husband was dressed in, "how do you even _play_ in that?!"

"I don't even know," Pete laughs into the mic, "I feel like that T-Rex in _Meet the Robinsons_?" There are more cheers from the crowd. "Yeah! You guys know the one? That's one of my favorite underrated Disney movies, ever. The T-Rex is all like _'I have a big head and little arms'_ ," Pete moving along to the motions, causing the audience to dissolve into laughter, Patrick, Joe and Andy behind him doing the same.

"Alright guys, we have a couple of more songs for you..."

The last four songs of the show goes off without a hitch, and when the play _Saturday_ for the encore, Pete jumps into the crowd in his T-Rex suit, the fans screaming their lyrics back to them, and honestly, it's a sight to behold, and Patrick can’t wait to see the pictures the next day.

When they all get backstage, Patrick is quick to walk over to Pete, eyes dancing with laughter and a smile etched onto his lips as he reaches for the zipper of that horrid Dino Suit, the body deflating and Pete emerging from the body of the costume, the sleeveless shirt and shorts he had worn underneath the suit soaked with sweat, but despite the damp locks of hair that are sticking to his forehead, stands beginning to curl from the humidity, Pete’s grinning like a typical child returning from their first Halloween, hazel brown eyes growing bright with so much joy, Patrick’s heart skips a beat or two—Patrick was certain he couldn’t fall anymore in love with this Halloween-loving man-child he married, but apparently he was wrong.

"While I gotta admit this was a really cool costume," Patrick commented as reached out to frame his hands over Pete’s sweat-damp face, pulling his husband, into a kiss. As he pulled away, he scrunched up his nose playfully, "You're really gross right now.”

"Dude, it was fucking hotter than Satan's ass crack," Pete joked, kissing his husbands nose, ignoring the gagging noises Joe was currently making in the background. “It’s a pretty cool surprise, don’t lie!”

"It was cool, but it be even cooler if you go shower before you even step foot onto the bus, you ass." Pete nodded with a mutter of ‘ _Yes Mom_ ,’ and did as he was told, but not before delivering a playful _smack_ to Patrick's ass on the way over to the bathroom, causing the singer to punch him in the arm, _not so playfully_ , in return.

With Pete was out of sight, the sound of the running shower in the dressing room filling  the air, Patrick smiled to himself, plucking the mask he had worn off his face with a smile before eyes catching sight of the discarded, deflated T-Rex suit on the floor—At least his husband got to enjoy Halloween this year, even if he looked ridiculous if his stupid DinoSuit.


End file.
